


【坤丞】小王子

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 3





	【坤丞】小王子

大二的学霸兼校草范丞丞的男朋友是谁。千古难题昨天终于破了案。

昨天放学时下起了大暴雨，教学楼门口聚集了一群没带伞忧愁望天的学生。

“哼……蔡徐坤果然是大猪蹄子啊……都这么晚了……”

正在开车的蔡徐坤很快就从二十多公里开外的公司赶过来接丞丞，撑着一把黑伞。

“丞丞，我来了。”范丞丞手里捧着一本书坐在，耳边突兀的响起熟悉的声线。

“你来的好晚啊~”范丞丞故作委屈的说，“我都等了好久~好久了~”

“我这不是来了么？我带伞了，走吧。”蔡徐坤瞄了一眼范丞丞匆忙收起来书的封面后轻轻扶起范丞丞往门口走，所有人的目光都聚焦在两人身上。

“但是吧，我只带了一把伞，所以……宝宝你就委屈一下喽~”蔡徐坤把手里的伞撑开塞在范丞丞手里，范丞丞紧张的想把伞推回去：“别呀，你……”

话音未落，范丞丞整个人腾空而起，等他反应过来时，他已经身处蔡徐坤怀里而两个人也已身居雨幕之中。

“你！放我下来啊！这么多人看着呢！”范丞丞感受到身后一道道仿佛要刺穿灵魂的目光，有些害羞的捶打蔡徐坤的背挣扎着让他放他下来。

蔡徐坤放在范丞丞腰间的手又紧了紧，低声警告：“你别动，不然我也不知道我会做什么。”

“……”范丞丞安静的搂着蔡徐坤的脖子给他撑着伞。

等两个人到了家，浑身上下都已经湿透了，范丞丞穿的校服有些单薄，再加上雨水一淋，被淋到的地方都若隐若现的。

“宝宝，你看这么大雨老公都去接你了，你就考虑一下，给我点奖励呗~”蔡徐坤环着范丞丞的腰，把人扑倒在沙发上。

“可是你迟到唔……”范丞丞刚想张嘴辩驳就被堵住了唇。

“我到了，就够了。”蔡徐坤在范丞丞脸颊上亲了一下，范丞丞被撩的脸红，拿枕头盖在脸上，却被蔡徐坤一把扔走。

“那……你下次不许迟到……要不然……你就变成……”范丞丞噘着嘴，“不然你就变成小玫瑰！”

蔡徐坤听着熟悉就眯起眼回想，想起了范丞丞楼梯上匆忙收起的书……

小王子哦

蔡徐坤嘴角漾起了笑，可以迷倒千万少女心的笑，范丞丞看着不禁有些呆了。

“宝宝，我变成玫瑰了，那你怎么办啊？谁养你啊？”蔡徐坤刮了刮范丞丞的鼻头好笑的问。

“那你不会不迟到啊！大猪蹄子大猪蹄子……”范丞丞说着用手肘顶了一下蔡徐坤，满脸都写着我现在很不开心你不来哄我你看着办。

幡然醒悟的蔡徐坤一拍脑袋想了想宝宝的意思也就是这个，自己怎么没想起来呢？

“那……宝宝需要老公哄吗？”蔡徐坤小心翼翼地问，上一次使用强上哄人并不是很管用，还被罚一个月的禁欲。

“哼……才不要咧……”范丞丞嘴上说着拒绝的话语，脸却止不住的越来越红。

“真的吗？那算了哎。”蔡徐坤忍着笑和下身的酸痛从范丞丞身上爬起来坐在一边。

范丞丞一经刚刚的撩拨后穴早就止不住的往外流水，就伸手抓住蔡徐坤的衣角撒娇道：“坤坤……你给我嘛……你哄就你哄嘛……”

“好~那丞丞先帮老公，老公就帮你~”蔡徐坤轻笑，媳妇说的话，不能不听。

范丞丞自觉地拉开蔡徐坤的裤链，扒掉遮掩物之后小心翼翼的含住蔡徐坤的大件。蔡徐坤看着趴在自己腿上的小爱人，心里油然而生一股幸福感，这时候，他是只属于自己的！

范丞丞嘴小，含不下所有的阴茎，就用手握住含不下的那部分，轻轻地上下撸动着，蔡徐坤揽着范丞丞的脖子做了几个深喉，白色浓稠液体冲出玲口，把范丞丞的嘴塞得满满的。范丞丞动了动喉结，所有的精液都进了肚。蔡徐坤咽了咽口水，看着眼前性感的范丞丞，有些把持不住，揽过范丞丞把人裤子扒了直接捅进三根手指，发现内里竟意外的温软，完全没有平日的紧致干涩。

蔡徐坤一手抽插着甬道，一手抚上范丞丞胸前樱红的两点轻轻揉捏。

“不要……坤坤……”范丞丞难耐的扭了扭身子，不舒服的嘤咛，说话都带着些许气音。

“那我忍不住呀，宝宝今天这么好看呢~”

“啊……说好的……不出现在……学校……你答应我的……说话不算数……”范丞丞抬手把蔡徐坤在胸前作孽的手拍开，却被蔡徐坤惩罚似的按了按内壁。

“好好好是老公说话不算数。”蔡徐坤眼神一暗抽出手指开始慢慢地一件一件脱上身还穿着整齐的西服，根本不抬眼看兀自难受的小孩。

“唔……好难受……坤坤……帮我嘛……”范丞丞受不了下身带来的空虚感，扒着蔡徐坤的腿恳求。

但蔡徐坤这会铁了心要惩罚这个口是心非的小朋友，脱完衣服也只是往后一躺靠在沙发背上眯着眼看不乖的宝宝。

范丞丞看着禽兽眼神的蔡徐坤，再笨也猜出了他的意思。只好撇撇嘴往前爬些，停在那东西上边迟迟不肯往下坐。

范丞丞不急，倒是蔡徐坤有些看不下去，掐住范丞丞的腰往坐。后穴突然被破开的后穴带来了些许痛感，范丞丞忍不住痛呼出声，后续的叫声却被蔡徐坤用吻堵了回去。

“啊……坤坤……慢点……呜”范丞丞的呻吟声从嘴角泄露出来，蔡徐坤不但没有慢些反而还更用力更快速地撞击着范丞丞。

“丞丞，给我念书吧~”蔡徐坤瞥见摆在茶几旁边立着的书包里露出标题的书，搂紧范丞丞俯下身把书抽出来递给范丞丞。

“不……要……”范丞丞捏着书边掉泪边拼命地摇头，紧紧地搂着蔡徐坤的脖子轻声求饶。但蔡徐坤已经随手翻开一页放在范丞丞手上，下身也从范丞丞穴里离开。

“宝宝，你给我讲个故事我就放过你啦~”蔡徐坤轻声哄着范丞丞，为了表忠心，从桌子下的抽屉里拿出绳子让范丞丞绑上。范丞丞红着眼睛咬咬牙，不理会蔡徐坤拿着绳子的手，接过蔡徐坤手里的书，小声抽泣着断断续续读着。

“如果……你说你在……下午…四点来…从三点开始…我就开始…觉得…很快乐……时间越……临近，我就越来越感到……快乐……到了四点钟的…时候……我就会……坐立不…安……我发现了……幸福的……嗝……价值……但是…如果…你…随便……什么时候来……我就……不知道…在…什么时候…准备好…迎接你……嗝……的…心情了……”

看着红着眼睛却认认真真读书的范丞丞，真·禽兽·蔡徐坤忍不住又吻了上去。

“唔……你……大猪蹄子……说话…不算话……呜…我要告诉正正哥……你欺负我……”范丞丞看蔡徐坤那东西又有勃起之势，吓得又哭了出来。

“嗯……行吧。”蔡徐坤摸摸鼻头，大猪蹄子就大猪蹄子吧，总不能自己解决吧。

“呜……你坏……我再也不要……信你…了……哼……”蔡徐坤下身又沉入范丞丞的后穴，范丞丞使劲捶打着蔡徐坤的背，忍受着下身持续猛烈的撞击。

第二天范丞丞的班主任收到一条微信，是校长发来的。

“你们班范丞丞今天请假，不用记他缺勤。”

老师：……

-End


End file.
